


A Dance with Dodger

by darksister1



Category: Original Work, the long leash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksister1/pseuds/darksister1
Summary: Artwork/Digital drawing inspired by Ryoko21's amazing series: The Long Leash.
Relationships: Dodger/Zeke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 1. A Dance With Dodger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryoko21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko21/gifts).



> I just love the dynamic between these two characters, so I got inspiration from the chapter titled "A Dance With Dodger" from The Long Leash: Interlude. I'm not an artist, far from it, I'm just having fun. When a work is so well done, it's easy to get inspiration to produce more art. Thank you Ryoko for giving us these multi-faceted characters, you're making 2021 a very interesting year.


	2. A Pleasure Asset




End file.
